Finally, getting together
by snuffles67
Summary: Begins after Season 6 finale'. My version of what would happen. Spoiler Alert! Don't read if you haven't watched s06 e24!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Setting things straight

Disclaimer : Sadly, nothing belongs to me

Spoiler Alert! Season 6 finale' spoiler alert!

Andy's POV

Beth and I left Jay's place to head down to the beach to catch the sunset. As I was driving, I started to think about my conversation with Phil. Phil was such a good person and a good listener who helped me decide my priorities. Thinking about him reminded me of his daughter, Haley. Haley, beautiful, smart, insecure, sweet, funny, a little slow on the jokes and very oblivious to my feelings for her. I had had a crush on her since the day I first met her as she sneaked into Jay's house to go for a swim. Yes, she's hot and everything, but I like the person she's on the inside. Sweet, sensitive, helpful. Since that day, we have gotten closer and I might have feelings for her. But, she's so out of my league. Plus, I've got Beth. Thinking about Beth, I look to my side to see her sleeping in her seat. Well, she must be tired as she drove down from San Diego.

Looking at Beth, I remember when Haley thought that Beth was an imaginary girlfriend. Thinking about that, I start laughing as I remember the shock on her face when she does see that she is real. On that day, she had told me something. " If I'm your elephant, you do have a chance." I thought of taking the chance the next time I saw her but she was with that Doctor guy. Haley deserves someone who is sweet and cares for her and I guess she'll find the guy for her soon enough.

Stopping at a red light, I feel the ring in my pocket and I start to again feel the doubts rising in my head."Maybe Haley likes me too but she doesn't know about it yet. Maybe she just had a small crush on me. Nah, she can't. If she did, she would have acted on it. Like always, when she wants something, she gets it. Maybe she didn't like me so much so didn't try". But, thinking of the Gavin Sinclair interview, I remembered how nervous she was and how much she doubted herself. "Maybe that's how she feels about me. NO Andy, stop getting your hopes up! You've got Beth, you plan to propose to her, that's enough".

Driving past a deli on the highway, I remember the time Haley and I had driven down to Las Vegas for my friend, Drew's Wedding. The fun we had talking, teasing each other, laughing about some dude in the car who was acting like a loon and I remember I felt the deep connection. I wonder if she did too.

"That's enough of Haley thinking! Get a grip and worry about the proposal!" I scold myself as we reach closer to the beach and the sunset. I've planned the whole thing in my head. There's a cafe right on the shore, facing the beach. I booked a table closest to the edge and just as the sun starts to set, I'll go down on my knee and propose to Beth.

At a red light, I see that Beth's phone was pinging but she didn't stir from her sleep. Knowing she wouldn't mind, I unlocked her phone to see the message. It was a conversation between Beth and a girl from her lifeguard team, Blue. Blue texted that Jake was asking for her and had asked Blue to text Beth for him telling that he would love to get together the day she get back and can't stop thinking about that night. Confused, I decide to let Beth tell me about this Jake guy and continue driving as the light turns green.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Never meant to be

Haley's POV

Seeing Andy drive away with Beth made me realize that maybe I didn't deserve him because I didn't even fight for him. Maybe its all my jealousy which is making me see Beth in a bad light. I decide to sit by the pool and just take a break from all the thinking and relax.

Sitting there, I receive a call from dad.

"Its you! he likes you! He didn't tell you coz he wasn't sure but you like him too! You guys are meant to be together!"

"Dad! What are you saying? Slow Down!"

Dad explains everything to me. He tells me about the conversation he had with Andy, he realized that it was me he liked, seeing the way Andy closed his eyes with tears as he hugged me and he was trying to tell us but his mike stopped working and Gloria's brother stole the robot thing.

"Its too late dad. He's going to propose and as his friend, I have to be happy for him"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry"

"Its okay dad, maybe it really wasn't meant to be."

Cutting the call, I gaze off into the pool, wondering "what if".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Do what the heart says

Andy's POV

Reaching the beach, I wake Beth up and she leaves to freshen up in the washroom as I sit on the beach, waiting for her. I get a call from Drew.

"Hey Andy. Something is wrong."

A few minutes later, I see Beth join me on the beach as I sit and replay the conversation with Drew. Its got to be a lie, I can't believe it but Drew even had proof.

Beth asks if we can walk down the beach and I agree and we hold hands as we walk down the beach. She starts to talk about her friends and family. Listening to her, I interrupt her. I tell her that I know she had gone out on a date with some Jake from her lifeguard team. I know this because Drew had seen them. He was in town and wanted to meet up with her and thought of calling her, but he saw her with this Jake guy, kissing him as she laughed at something he said. Drew even took a picture of this because he knew I wouldn't believe.

I ask Beth if she's got any explanation. Instead she starts screaming at me saying I'm no different and that I was also doing the same with Haley.

I tell her," I never cheated on her! Haley is just a friend!"

"Just a friend? she likes you! I heard her say so to her dad! Why do you think I've been a bitch to her the whole day? Lighting her hair on fire just to get a reason to hit her?! Anyway, she's out of the picture, I broke up with Jake, lets just go back to normal"

Shaking my head, I asked,"Why would you do that? She did nothing to you."

"Nothing? She was falling all over you, laughing at your jokes! I wanted to kill her, just be glad that I didn't."

Knowing this the moment Drew told me, I told her, "This is over. You cheated on me, you broke my heart and I truly thought we were going somewhere but you're nothing but a selfish bitch who just costed me the love of my life. I'm glad I found out about this before I proposed to you. Stay away from me or I'll call the cops."

Leaving her speechless, I walk back to the car. Dumping her things on the parking spot, I drive off. I knew why she was speehless, because I never ever raised my voice at her, I never found fault in whatever she did and I would forgive her, no matter what. But that was all in the past. Now I can't even look at her without feeling the overwhelming urge to shove her, head first into a box of cement.

My phone rings but I switch it off and just drive. Wondering on where to go, I decide to just calm down. I stop at the deli which reminded me of Haley before. Pushing her out of my mind, I focus on calming down and drinking hot chocolate as I think back. I should've broken up with Beth way before but I was too blind to her jealousy, her possessiveness and the way she treated my friends. After spending some time lost in my thoughts, I decide to switch on my phone and see that I've got 10 missed calls and like a zillion messages from Beth. Reading through them, I understand that she was at first apologetic with her behavior with me but then she started to get angry and now she doesn't care and doesn't want to see my face ever again. I delete everything that would remind me of her and I block her number. I go back to the car, I remove the car decoration she had got for me, I remove her picture from my wallet and throw them. I change my emergency number back to my mother.

Speaking of mother, I receive a call from her, as if she knew some thing was wrong. I tell her everything, about Beth and her cheating and about Haley and how much I liked her. Mother, on listening to the whole thing tells me she will not decide for me but she told me to do what my heart said. Cutting the call, I sit down and try to decide on my action.

I decided and hoped that its not too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Some things happen for a reason

Haley's POV

At lunch time, Alex saw that there was something bothering me but she knew I wouldn't like all the attention on me as I fake-smiled and fake-laughed at all the jokes going around and at the antics of my brother and Manny. She however, did corner me after lunch. I told her everything that had happened so far. Speechless, she gave me a hug and said that it'll all be okay.

Remembering that I had gotten her a present, I give it to her as we sit near the pool. Everyone had given us our space as they saw the two of us talking by the pool. She opens her present and smiles as she sees two lockets. We were walking around in the mall and had seen these two lockets in Macy's. She had liked it a lot but I acted like I didn't. The two lockets were matching lockets and on opening them, the left side was plain for the person to inscribe what they wanted to and the right side had a picture slot. I asked the person at the counter to inscribe " I'll always be there for you" in this beautiful cursive handwriting and I had found this real nice photo of the two of us and had put it in the lockets. She was so happy that she wore the locket right away and hugged me telling she loved it and she loves me so much. As we hugged, I was glad that we got closer and that she loved the locket. As I wore the locket, she stood up to go and show it to mom. I told her I'd like to sit by the pool for some more time.

As she left, I went back to drinking my beer as I enjoyed the silence, feeling very happy that Alex loved the gift and was enjoying her Graduation Celebration day. I got a call from dad who had called to check on me. I lied to him saying I was feeling better and told him about the present I got for Alex. He was glad that his two daughters had gotten more closer.

Smiling, I cut the call and started to get up when I heard the one voice I was longing to hear say my name.

"Haley"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - That smile

Andy's POV

Andy drove back to Jay's house and was glad he made it in time. It was like God was on his side as they was no traffic to hold him up. He drove back and raced into the house. Alex opened the door and smiled saying " Good you're back. She's by the pool, I'll tell the others to leave you two alone." Thanking her, I walked up to the door and saw her talking on the phone, smiling.

I wanted to see that smile always. The open, sincere smile which made her look more beautiful. As I entered, I heard her say " I love you too daddy, bye". Smiling, she cut the call and was starting to get up from her place by the pool. Not wanting her to leave, I called her.

"Haley"

Shocked, she got up and whirled around. Seeing me, she started to look around, I knew she was searching for Beth. Knowing that actions were better than words, I walked up to her and kissed her. Drawing away, I apologized for Beth's behavior and for not breaking up with her sooner and for not doing this before. I told her I really liked her and was hoping that she would give us a chance.

Standing there, not believing her eyes, she just looked and stared right into my eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, she smiled, told me she liked me too and would love to give us a chance. Happy, I kissed her again and promised to myself that I would never let her go.

From behind I heard a collective "awwww". Looking behind I saw the whole family looking at us, smiling and Mrs. Dunphy taking a video on her phone so that Phil could see and he was jumping around, screaming "I knew it! I knew it!" . Blushing as Haley took my hand, we walked back inside with the whole family saying they were happy for us. Joe on seeing me, ran down the hall and hugged me. Laughing that the moment was over, I picked up Joe and started talking to him. Looking to my side, I saw that Haley was looking at us and smiling, that smile I loved and I was the reason for it.

Smiling, I took her hand as Joe started to pull my hair and we walked back into the kitchen.


End file.
